Another World
by Unsuspecting-Hero
Summary: Alfred tiene un pasatiempo, escribir. Escribir sobre cierta inglesa de cabellos dorados y ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas. USxNyoUK! Especie de Song-Fic
1. Another World

Hallo, yo aquí de nuevo con un fic hetero, USXNYOUK

Todos los derechos a Himaruya-sensei, yo solo tomo sus personajes para mi diversión y de los que leen esto.

Another World

Tengo un pasatiempo, escribir. No escribo cualquier cosa…lo que escribo puede sonar tonto viniendo de mi pero…escribo historias de amor.

Nadie, repito nadie ni siquiera mi hermano Matthew lo sabe.

Pero yo…yo escribo para alguien, para mi musa…una inglesa renegona de cabellos dorados y ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas. Me gusto desde el primer día en que la vi entrar al salón, el primer año de la secundaria. Desde entonces escribo historias en las que ella es la princesa que hay que rescatar del castillo y yo su héroe, un príncipe muy apuesto, que no conoce la cobardía ni la timidez…claro que…en realidad…soy lo contrario, bueno no del todo, apuesto soy HAHAHA tampoco soy cobarde o tímido…pero con ella conozco lo que es la cobardía y timidez.

No tengo la culpa que me suden las manos, mi lengua se trabe o sea torpe al hablar con ella o estar cerca suyo….la culpa la tiene su linda cara de ángel y comportamiento de ogro. Una rara mezcla que me atrae demasiado.

Una vez escribí:

Words will be just words

Till you bring them to life

I'll lift you up I'll never stop

You know I'll take you to another world

Eso es lo que quiero hacer y también lo que siento cada vez que escribo sobre nosotros…

Me gustaría poder llevarte a otro mundo, mi mundo.

Estuve pensando, suena bien como para una canción…pero bueno yo no soy compositor, soy una especie de escritor.

Sea lo que sea…creo que se me hará imposible poder decirte algún día estos sentimientos…Matthew sabe que me gustas, lo sabe desde aquella vez en que te vi porque según èl toda la semana estuve babeando el lugar en donde nos sentábamos sin dejar de posar la mirada en ti. ¡Está loco! Yo…yo no sería capaz de hacer eso, ni siquiera años atrás…

Anyway… siempre se ofreció a ayudarme a conquistarla! O como me dice con su tierna y calmada voz...:

A-Alfred creo q-que deberías de acercarte más a ella, no m-muerde es muy agradable, y-ya sabes que p-puedes contar conmigo

No tomo mucho en cuenta su ayuda, quiero decir...me alegra que me quiera ayudar y todo eso…pero como el HERO que soy no puedo permitir que me ayude, aunque…el tiempo pasa y ya estamos por terminar los estudios y yo aun sigo aquí sentado escribiendo mil y un historias sobre un amor que ni siquiera existe, puede que ya sea el momento de recibir ayuda de mi hermano…son muy cercanos, él me cuenta que Alice lo considera como el hermanito menor que nunca tubo…y bueno es que Matty es muy adorable, no me sorprende que se encariñe con él…

Está decidido, mañana le diré a Matthew que me ayude.

Reviews? :3


	2. Ideando un plan

Primera vez que actualizo tan pronto! Dedicado a MyobiXHitachiin y Mapple 8D espero en el siguiente poder poner a Alfred cohibido e_e

* * *

¿Ah? –Musito un asombrado canadiense al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.-

Uhm…si..tal como lo oíste, q-quiero que…me ayudes con Alice..¡Y NO LO VOLVERE A REPETIR! Es difícil poder pedírtelo, por…un tema de orgullo, así que ¿Me ayudaras o no?

Ah…recuerdo haberte dicho que te ayudaría…p-pero Al que te hizo cambiar de opinión? S-siempre decías que no hacía falta, que ella caería sola por su cuenta a tus pies….

C-CALLATE! –Sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron rojas y torpemente intento taparle la boca a su hermano..-

Mmm-Al! Alfred! –El joven de orbes moradas se zafaba de las manos de su hermano. Suspiro y afirmo con la cabeza a la petición de su gemelo.- Esta bien Al, te ayudare –Fue lo último que dijo antes de dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.-

Really? Thank you Matty! –Fue directo a abrazar a su hermano, casi votándolo al piso…-

Ah..está bien, está bien…pero debemos de planear algo…uhm…¿Por qué no la invitas al baile de fin de fin de semestre? Tienes un mes para acercártele y conocerla mejor, a-asi cuando veas una oportunidad…la invitas.- Comento el canadiense muy orgullo de su plan.-

Are you out of you mind! –Grito el ojiazul, ¿Cómo demonios haría para hacérsele a su princesa en tan solo un mes? UN MES.-

Eh…Ah..Well…-Tartamudeo varias veces antes de poder decir algo coherente que a su hermano no fuera a incomodarlo.-

Uhm…E-está bien…es…es….una buena idea…- Miro a su hermano como conformado con la idea que le propuso, pero su mirada expresaba algo de nerviosismo.-

-Sonrió tierno y acerco su mano hasta la mejilla del otro, mirándolo a los ojos le dijo.- Everything will be fine Al, you are a HERO right?

-No dijo nada, tenía una sonrisa sincera en los labios, su rostro expresaba que tal y como su hermano lo dijo, todo estaría bien, después de todo es el HERO de sus historias y nada malo puede pasar con los héroes, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse…-

Al día siguiente comenzarían su plan, tenía solo un mes para conocerla e invitarla al baile, pero lo primordial era….acercársele y dejar de titubear o que le dejen de sudar las manos cuando tenía una fugaz conversación con ella…en fin…eso ya lo vería mañana, por ahora solo se iria a dormir…pensando en cómo haría mañana…

Dia 1

Me levante de mal humor, sinceramente no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche…soñé con ella, algo bueno! Pero todo cambio cuando se trataba de hablarle mi mente me puso en los peores escenarios…solo espero que no sea así al llegar a la escuela, por mientras esperare a que Matty termine de hacer el desayuno para partir al colegio…

Al! Pasa a la mesa! –Se podía escuchar la suave voz del canadiense en un intento de grito para avisarle que el desayuno ya estaba servido.-

¡Ya voy! –Grito el ojiazul y bajo para poner la mesa con la comida que olía bien y por supuesto se veía deliciosa, no hacía falta mencionar el sabor…Matthew era bueno a la hora de cocinar.-

Sentados ya en la mesa Matthew comento…- Tienes ya alguna idea para hablarle? Y si, me refiero sin tartamudear o tropezar…-Miro serio a su hermano mientras daba bocado a su hotcake.-

Ah…-Iba a decir algo pero mejor se quedo callado.-

Lo suponía…b-bueno…ya veremos, terminemos la comida y vámonos rápido, se hace tarde..-

Al terminar el desayuno, cogieron mochilas y se encaminaron a la escuela.-

Una vez allí la vio, sentada al fondo en una esquina al costado de la ventana.-

C' mon! Al deja de mirarla, eres muy obvio…Tengo una idea.-Se saco los lentes y los guardo en su mochila…- Listo, ahora ven conmigo…-Tomo del brazo a su hermano y lo jalo, bueno prácticamente lo arrastro hasta el lugar de la inglesa que miraba el patio del colegio desde aquella ventana a la que tenia vista.-

Hello Alice…-Sonrió cálidamente, saludando a la chica.-

Oh, Hello Matthew! –Dijo muy calmada, mirando de reojo al acompañante de su amigo.-

Te presento a mi hermano Alfred…ya lo debes conocer…

Alfred estaba en trance, ni siquiera supo lo que su hermano había dicho, se sentía en otra parte, se quedo mirándola hasta que después de un rato volvió en sí, más que todo porque Matthew lo piso.-

Hey! Eso due- ! –No dijo mas, se sentía un tonto…y oculto su mirada mirando al suelo.-

B-bueno el es Alfred…anda di algo Bro…-Lo miro un poco apenado por la situación…-

S-s-s-oy A-Alfred, u-un placer…-Casi no pudo articular palabra, se maldijo por titubear, estaba nervioso, sudando frio...-

Alice, un placer igualmente…-Comento serenamente la chica de orbes verdes.-

Uhm..si bueno ahora que están presentados…necesito que me hagas un favor...¿Podría Alfred sentarse aquí durante todo el mes? Es…que…rompí mis lentes, y no llegaran si no hasta finales del mes más o menos, y sabes que desde aquí sin lentes no vería absolutamente nada…al menos en el lugar donde está ubicado él, al frente de la pizarra podría ver algo. No muerde, es tranquilo, algo tonto pero no tendrás problemas con él, no tantos-Lo último lo dijo en un susurro….-

La chica fue indiferente a lo que le dijo el canadiense hasta que termino de hablar…- Esta bien Mathew, embozo un sonrisa y finalizo diciendo.- Espero tengas razón y que mala suerte por lo de tus lentes, espero no se te haga tan difícil este mes…

¡Ah! Si claro…-Rio levemente, huyendo hacia el ex - asiento de su hermano dejando a la británica con el ojiazul solos…-

-Solo se sentó y tiro su cabeza contra la carpeta, no quería hablar, no quería pensar, no quería hacer nada, ¿Por qué de todas las maneras posible de acercársele a ella tenía que ser esta la escogida por sus hermano? Maldito Matthew…siento que te estás cobrando venganza de algo…-


End file.
